1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to enhancing data storage density of a memory device.
2. Information
Phase change memories (PCM) and resistive random access memories (RRAM), for example, generally store data by placing a memory cell in either of two physical states representing “1” or “0”. One such state may be distinguished from the other state, such as during a read process, for example, if electrical resistance of each state is different. Such a process of storing data may enable the storage of one bit per memory cell, for example. Increasing density of such data storage to greater than one bit per memory cell may lead to a number of advantages such as reduced memory fabrication costs and/or smaller memory devices, just to name a few examples.